How Cliché
by potatoepotatoe
Summary: Ally Dawson. Goody-goody, nerdy, and quite sarcastic and sassy. She thought her life was pretty amazing, until she was forced to move to Miami because of her dad's job. Trying to think as positive as possible about the situation, she calms down a bit. That is until she meets the cocky, annoying, selfish player and bad boy of Miami High, Austin Moon. Good plus bad? How cliché.
1. Prologue

Life was always good for little ol' Ally Dawson.

100% of the time.

No question about that.

She had a dad who loved and supported her, a mom who was pretty far away but loved her nonetheless, and an annoying yet awesome little brother.

She had a roof over her head, food on her plate, and clothes to wear.

Based on that, of course she thought her life was pretty amazing.

Well, that was before she found out they were moving from their cozy little cabin in Minnesota, all the way to Miami, Florida.

Somewhere she'd never been in her life, and never planned to. Until that one night her dad called her and her brother downstairs for a little 'chat'.

Essentially she knew something was wrong, but she didn't think it was that big, so she just casually sat there, waiting for what her dad had to say.

*flashback*

"So... what is it?" her brother asked. Probably feeling just as impatient than she was.

"We're moving."

It was that simple.

She didn't even need to continue listening to what he had to say.

Those two little words were about to change her life more than she needed.

99%.

Her life was good 99% of the time.


	2. Chapter 1

You would think that the first thing you do when you walk into a new school is take a look around.

Examine your surroundings and start mentally seeing who would be your friend and who wouldn't.

That's what you would do if you were an everyday average new student.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Ally was not an average new student.

Sure, she took school very seriously, and hoped to get the highest grades as possible, but she didn't want to be here. Therefore she would not act as if she did.

Her dad had promised her that as soon as he was done with whatever the hell he was doing, they would move right back to where they belonged.

So she didn't argue.

She surely didn't want to make the situation worse for herself.

Keeping her vision as low on her schedule, she walked through the infinite number of students, not one noticing her as somebody they haven't seen before.

Although as she continued to walk down the hallway, she did notice how people were silencing as if something were about to happen. She wasn't willing to give any attention to what was happening though, so she kept walking.

Eh, she didn't care anyways.

She was pretty much two steps away from her classroom door.

And then there was a wall.

Wait what?

Deciding she had to look up to pass this brick wall, she slowly peered through her thick, dark lashes.

Hazel eyes stared back at her.

She was never one to back down from a staring contest. So naturally she stared back.

But after about a thousand years of this mystery guy gazing 'lovingly into her eyes', she got impatient.

"Can you move?"

Okay maybe that was a bit rude. But she had to get to class, and he practically caged her in from doing so.

And then she noticed her surroundings. Every student in the hallway were staring at them. At her.

All the guys looked like they were excited and anticipated what was coming next. While all the girls were either giving her a dirty look or glaring towards her.

Normally attention would make her a bit jittery, but at a time like this, it just made her more annoyed.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon." he said with a smirk, completely ignoring her question.

"Well, Austin, could you please move your ass so I can get to class?"

"Ooh, feisty, I like it."

"I don't give a damn about what you like, I swear, if I'm late to class because of you, I'll-" she didn't get to finish her sentence though. Because she was shoved up against the lockers.

His eyes got darker.

Honestly it scared her a little, but she wasn't about to show weakness towards this jerk.

"You'll what?" he practically growled at her. He was dangerously close.

"I'll do this." she whispered as she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

He groaned, obviously in pain from what she had done. And now she was the one with the smirk implanted on her face.

"See you around, Austin." She winked and was about to walk in the classroom, but a voice stopped her.

"I never got your name."

She laughed.

"Figure it out."

*time skip*

Class honestly wasn't that bad. There wasn't much she had learned that was confusing or difficult. Same ol', same ol'.

Walking out of the class, she tried directing herself towards her next class.

But alas, another wall stands in her way.

She looks up to find herself face to face again with the hazel eyed monster.

There first encounter wasn't very pleasant to say the least. So she didn't have much time to really look at him. Now that she paid attention, she realized his eyes had flecks of green in them.

His blond hair was messy, yet looked like it was accidentally intentional, if that makes any sense. He was tall, at least 6 foot. And it was pretty obvious he worked out, because even with his shirt and a jacket on, you could see the outline of his abs.

So he was hot. Big deal.

He was still a bi-polar jerk. And she'd concluded that just by being here for an hour.

"What do you want again.." she groaned.

A crowd was forming around them again.

Ignoring one of her questions for the second time that day, he opened his mouth. Thinking he was going to talk, she waited.

But words never came. Instead there was a pair of warm lips on her neck. Gently, she felt him suck and nip, lower and lower. If she were to be honest, it did feel good.

She had self-control though.

She could already tell he was used to getting what he wanted from girls. Not seeing any effect on her, he began nipping and sucking harder.

Still, she didn't show any effect on her.

Not a groan, not a moan, not a whimper.

Nothing.

Again, she was getting impatient. Was there a point to this? Sure it felt good, but was this all he usually had to do to turn girls on?

Slowly, she stood on her tippy toes and leaned towards his neck.

"You've gotta try harder than that.." she whispered.

And for the second time that day, she left a very annoyed Austin behind.

*time skip*

Lunch was alright, although she was pretty lonely. Looking around she noticed that everybody had their own little group.

Nerds sat with other nerds. Cheerleaders and football players sat together. Populars with populars.

It all made sense.

And once again, it meant she was left out. Not that she wanted to be a part of any group. But she had thought that at least a little bit more attention would be given to the new girl.

Finishing up her lunch, she decided to go to the library. She stood up, and well, you know how it goes.

There was a wall.


End file.
